1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof, and more specifically, to a display apparatus provided with a display configured with a spontaneous emission pixels that are driven by electric currents and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor emitting device for converting electric currents into light. Recently, as luminance of LED gradually increases, LED devices are increasingly used as a display light source, automobile light source and illumination light source. Further, LEDs that emit white light with excellent efficiency can also be implemented by using a fluorescent material or combining various colors of LEDs.
Such LED can display an image with high luminance with a high current. However, LEDs driven at such high currents have a problem of related to a color shift phenomenon.
Specifically, red, blue and green LEDs, necessary for implementing various colors, have a problem of screen quality deterioration when the currents increase because different color shift phenomenon occurs according to increase of the applied currents.